The goal of this program is to create fully-implantable biopotential recording systems for multi-axis prosthetic limb control using intramuscular EMG. The basis of these systems will be small, multi channel recording modules that can record low-frequency biopotentials such as EMG and ECG and transmit them to close-coupled external receivers via RF telemetry. Phase I will focus on validating the recording and telemetry technology used in these systems. Phase II will develop the VLSI implementations of the circuit modules, implantable packaging, and the external transceiver electronics. A major focus throughout this program will be the development of systems that can meet the Electromagnetic Compatibility (EMC) requirements for medical devices in the U.S., Canada, and Europe so that the systems can be used in general public environments [unreadable] [unreadable]